


Let's play a new game

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Dress Up, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, spoilers: ep 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt which says it all: "something with them dressing up in old New Directions performance costumes and possible sexy times".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a new game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely alilactree. Spoilers from "Diva"!

Blaine’s blood is already running faster, like a river that has just broken through a dam. The idea was Kurt’s of course. He always gets the best ideas, the ones that manage to make Blaine’s toes curl with anticipation and his breath stutter with need. It came out of the blue.

 

*

They were sitting on the bed in Kurt’s old room, trying to fill the gap of the past months spent apart with kisses and hands and recounts of all that had happened to them. Blaine loved the slow mending process, like things slotting back into place. Every memory burned brighter simply because he was finally sharing it with Kurt. He was talking about the diva off with the girls when Kurt stopped him. He leaned closer, until all Blaine could smell was _KurtKurtKurt_ , his body drunk on it.

“Tell me there are pictures.”

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat and the heat that had started licking at him at Kurt’s low and husky tone.

“I am afraid there aren’t.”

A cheeky grin blossomed on Kurt’s lips and Blaine felt even hotter. He briefly wondered if it would be possible to spontaneously combust because of irresistible boyfriends.

“Well, we can’t have that. You still have the costume, right?”

“Y-yes.”

He had hidden it at the back of his closet and he would be lying if he denied having fantasized about wearing it again in completely different circumstances – specifically with a very naked Kurt.

“Bring it over tomorrow? No one will be at home and…I’d really like to see you in it.”

A faint blush dusted Kurt’s cheeks and Blaine’s heart jumped in his throat as he grasped what Kurt was implying.

“A-alright. Can you…wear something too?”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow before leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth. His lips brushed against the spot as he spoke.

“Whatever you want, Blaine.”

*

And so here he is. Blaine looks at himself in the bathroom’s mirror, adjusting his corset. He is so nervous and excited at the same time – his heart beating like a drum.

Kurt’s voice comes muffled by the closed door.

“Are you ready, handsome?”

Blaine still is taken aback by the way a simple compliment coming from Kurt makes him flush.

“C-coming.”

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, keeping his eyes focused on the floor. He likes how these clothes make him feel, free and untamed and bright. But what if Kurt doesn’t see it that way?

Something unfolds in Blaine’s chest as he hears Kurt’s sharp intake of breath. He isn’t fully prepared for the sight that greets him when he lifts his gaze, though.

Kurt is standing there, his eyes dark and his lips slightly parted, clad in a pair of skinny black jeans and in that t-shirt that has been at the very core of Blaine’s fantasies for more than two years.

“Kurt…”

And it’s choked, overwhelmed, those letters burning on his retina. _Likes boys_. All of Kurt’s braveness, all of his strength and beauty. In a matter of instants Kurt is pressing against Blaine, hands running down his torso, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t there.”

“W-why is that?”

Kurt bites down on his lobe and Blaine moans, his nerves jolting.

“Do you think I would have been able to resist this?”

Kurt’s hands settle on his hips and Blaine moves closer. He can feel Kurt against him, hard and warm and nothing else matters as he fists his hands in that perfect t-shirt and kisses him. it’s all a whirlwind of teeth and tongues and hands.

They tumble down on the bed, Kurt straddling him and Blaine trying to remember how to breathe as his hands wander up Kurt’s thighs and reach his ass, squeezing and kneading as Kurt ruts against him.

“K-keep the corset on?”

Blaine thrusts up against Kurt, seeking more friction, more everything.

“Y-yes. Whatever you wish, baby.”

Kurt kisses him hard as he tugs at his leather pants and Blaine’s hands scramble to keep up. Then Kurt is completely naked from the waist down, his t-shirt rumpled and askew. Blaine feels as though he is on fire, his whole body aching, his corset clinging and his bare thighs trembling.

“T-touch me, please.”

Kurt’s hand is around him instantly. It’s like relief and torture bundled together. Blaine doesn’t even try not to push up in the tight circle of Kurt’s fingers.

“God, Blaine…you…”

Blaine pants, his hands coming up to fist Kurt’s t-shirt again.

“I what, baby? Tell me.”

Kurt groans.

“Gorgeous. I want…I need to fuck you now.”

Blaine whines, he loves it when Kurt wants him so much his language slips.

“D-do _ah_ do it.”

There’s not much gentleness, the need is too big and scorching. Kurt tries to slow down, but Blaine pushes up against his fingers, his head thrown back.

“Kurt, please.”

With a soft kiss pressed to the tip of Blaine’s cock, Kurt slips his fingers out.

Blaine lifts his head from the pillow and watches as Kurt slips a condom on and coats himself with lube. Blaine has always loved to watch him as he prepares himself, the look of concentration on his face, the way his hands tremble with barely repressed energy. He loves that he manages to do this to Kurt, that he is the only one to make him feel like this –eager and bursting with want.

Kurt’s hands settle on his knees, spreading his legs wide and Blaine follows his lead, body liquefying. Kurt leans down to kiss him as the head of his cock presses inside. It burns and Blaine _loves_ it – being filled and owned like this. Over the months they have been apart he has missed his best friend, his soulmate, but he has also missed this. The way Kurt fits inside him, the way he makes him feel full and complete. The way he moves fast and hard and precise, making stars burst inside of Blaine with every single thrust.

He comes so hard his breath stutters, face pressed against Kurt’s t-shirt, Kurt’s hands gripping his thighs and Kurt’s thrusts echoing through his body like waves. When Kurt comes, Blaine’s body squeezing hard around him, he sings _Iloveyous_ against Blaine’s corset.

Blane stares up at the ceiling, Kurt holding his hand as they both come down.

“We should do this again.”

They look at each other, Kurt’s smile is almost blinding.

“I like the way you think, honey. So…do you fancy Lady Gaga outfits?”


End file.
